Battle of the Shopkins
Battle of the Shopkins, also known as BOTS, Battle of the S.P.K. (as seen on the title card), and Battle for Battle of the Shopkins, is the fourth season of the Shopkins Battle series and the successor to Shopkins Craziness, the short-lived 3rd season of Shopkins Battle series, It aired on September 9, 2019, with the release of "If It's Here...". Overview Unlike Shopkins Craziness, Battle of the Shopkins goes back to the traditional format of challenges and eliminations, similar to the first and second seasons. The art style is more simplified and animated more loosely, which in turn allowed the running time of the first episode to be nearly half an hour long, and later episodes to be able to be made within a shorter time frame. Many unexplained plot changes have happened to let new characters join the cast and for old characters to return. The premiere episode, "If It's Here...", introduces the fourth season's cast as well as the new hosts, Zara Star and Sunburst from the 2008 Jacknjellify video, "Sunburst Finds Out His Value". Although the release of Shopkins Craziness confirmed the end of Shopkins All Stars, the release of Battle of the Shopkins does not confirm the end of Shopkins Craziness. Since all the characters are present (except for Scarletta Gateau and Duncan), including the ones that were originally trapped in the Locker of Losers, this might mean that Shopkins Craziness is not canceled and Battle of the Shopkins takes place sometime in the future. However, it is highly possible, as stated by Tyler in his BOTS 1 reaction video. Episodes * Episode 1: "If It's Here..." (released September 9, 2019) * Episode 2: "DO IT!" (released September 9, 2019) * Episode 3: "Run Your Way To Victory" (released September 12, 2019) * Episode 4: "Go Underwear to Look" (released September 12, 2019) * Episode 5: "I Didn't Kill Anyone!" (released September 13, 2019) * Episode 6: "The End is Near" (released September 13, 2019) * Episode 7: "I Keep Forgetting" (released September 14, 2019) * Episode 8: "Zara Goes Too Far Fetch" (released September 14, 2019) * Episode 9: "Your Not Serious" (released September 14, 2019) * Episode 10: "I'm Late" (released September 15, 2019) * Episode 11: "Stuff Are Starting To Get Crazier" (released September 15, 2019) * Episode 12: "BRING BACK YELLOW STAR!" (released September 15, 2019) * Episode 13: "Don't Fall Into Your Doom" (released September 15, 2019) * Episode 14: "I Wanna Be Famous" (released September 15, 2019) * Episode 15: "Return of the Rocket Ship" (released September 15, 2019) * Episode 16: "Don't Dig Straight Down" (released September 15, 2019) * Episode 17: "A Race To Remember Sort of" (released September 15, 2019) * Episode 18: "Stuck With Punches" (released September 18, 2019) * Episode 19: "Its a Dance Off" (released September 19, 2019) * Episode 20: "Drug Bottle O Water?!" (released September 21, 2019) * Episode 21: "This Episode Was Ruined By My Words" (released September 21, 2019) * Episode 22: "Runaway Girlfriend and Bird" (released September 21, 2019) * Episode 23: "Stuck on Top" (released September 21, 2019) * Episode 24: "Friday the 13th" (released September 22, 2019) * Episode 25: "Death Watch Or Time Watch?" (released October 3, 2019) * Episode 26: "Bossy Jessicake" (released October 3, 2019) * Episode 27: "Make Your Questions Known" (released October 3, 2019) * Episode 28: "A Hit Misdirection" (released October 3, 2019) * Episode 29: "Rejoin for You" (released October 5, 2019) * Episode 30: "Making Sales" (released October 5, 2019) * Episode 31: "The Shop Brawl" (released October 15, 2019) * Episode 32: "I Like Big Balls And Cannot Lie" (released October 15, 2019) * Episode 33: "No Challenge?" (released October 15, 2019) * Episode 34: "Hide and Sing" (released October 15, 2019) * Episode 35: "Musical Pillows?" (released October 18, 2019) * Episode 36: "Another Kiddie Game?!" (released October 18, 2019) Characters Remaining Contestants *Milk Bud *Tocky Cuckoo Clock *Donatina *Kindi Kids Donatina *Rubie Blaze *Kindi Kids Peppa-Mint *Lynn Flight Meal *Brazil Coconut Shopkins *Chico Pyramid *Marsha Mello *Pamela Camera *Tara Tiara *Starletta Shades *Celeste Rainbow Dress *Pineapple Lily *Strawberry Kiss *Captain Zoom Hosts *Zara Star *Sunburst *Aruba (temporarily while Zara Star was missing, and Sunburst was hiding) Currently Eliminated Contestants *Kooky Cookie (Run Your Way to Victory: 90 votes) *Yolanda Yo-Yo (Go Underwear to Look: 16 votes) *Wild Style Peppa-Mint (I Didn't Kill Anyone!: 18 votes) *Kindi Kids Jessicake (The End is Near: 20 votes) *Sneaky Wedge (I Keep Forgetting: 20 votes) *Sweet Pea (Zara Goes Too Far Fetch: 20 votes) *Ice Cream Kate (Your Not Serious: 13 votes) *Kindi Kids Rainbow Kate (I'm Late: 16 votes) *Lala Lipstick (BRING BACK YELLOW STAR!: 13 votes) *Peppa-Mint (I Wanna Be Famous: 18 votes) *Mitzy Oven Mitt (Return of the Rocket Ship: 22 votes) *Buncho Bananas (A Race To Remember Sort of: 17 votes) *Rainbow Sparkle (Its a Dance Off: 21 votes) *Bree Birthday Cake (Drug Bottle O Water?!: 26 votes) *Bubbleisha (This Episode Was Ruined By My Words: 24 votes) *Jessicake (Runaway Girlfriend and Bird: 19 votes) *Macy Macaron (Stuck on Top: 36 votes) *Lippy Lips (Friday the 13th: 19 votes) *Vicky Vac (Death Watch Or Time Watch?: 26 votes) *Mystabella (Bossy Jessicake: 21 votes) *Pupkin Cake (Make Your Questions Known: 37 votes) *World Vacation Jessicake (A Hit Misdirection: 43 votes) *Rainbow Kate (Rejoin for You: 28 votes) *Honey Hearts (Rejoin for You: 25 votes) *Twinkle Cupcake (The Shop Brawl: 48 votes) *Crown Jules (I Like Big Balls And Cannot Lie: 38 votes) *Cheeky Chocolate (No Challenge?: 28 votes) *Spilt Milk (Musical Pillows?: 40 votes) *Apple Blossom (Another Kiddie Game?!: 37 votes) Contestants that were eliminated but rejoined *Cheeky Chocolate (eliminated in Stuff Are Starting To Get Crazier: 18 votes; rejoined in Don't Fall Into Your Doom: 16 votes) *Strawberry Kiss (eliminated in Stuck With Punches: 23 votes; rejoined in Making Sales: 8 votes) Recommended Character that joined *Captain Zoom (debuted in Hide and Sing: 25 votes) Teams The 45 contestants are divided into 4 teams of 10. These teams are: (strikethrough = eliminated, underline = switched) The Awkward Armadillos *Kindi Kids Rainbow Kate *World Vacation Jessicake *Milk Bud *Kindi Kids Jessicake *Bree Birthday Cake *Tocky Cuckoo Clock *Yolanda Yo-Yo *Mystabella *Honey Hearts *Donatina *Crown Jules Team Fear the Fearless *Kindi Kids Donatina *Pupkin Cake *Spilt Milk *Mitzy Oven Mitt *Rubie Blaze *Sneaky Wedge *Bubbleisha *Strawberry Kiss *Cheeky Chocolate *Twinkle Cupcake The Feathers and the Anvil! *Lynn Flight Meal *Peppa-Mint *Macy Macaron *Brazil Coconut Shopkins *Rainbow Sparkle *Apple Blossom *Chico Pyramid *Wild Style Peppa-Mint *Sweet Pea *Rainbow Kate The Abusement Park 2 *Marsha Mello *Jessicake *Vicky Vac *Pamela Camera *Tara Tiara *Starletta Shades *Lippy Lips *Ice Cream Kate *Kooky Cookie *Celeste Rainbow Dress *Buncho Bananas *Lala Lipstick *Pineapple Lily Trivia *This season features the most contestants out of TSB, with 45 of them. **Strangely, Scarletta Gateau and Duncan are the only 2 contestants not to appear in this season. This is most likely due to Scarletta Gateau being the antagonist, and Duncan being more of a joke. (However, this doesn't mean that they will not appear later.) ***Scarletta Gateau was seen as a recommended character by Diamondcup67 in BOTS 6. **There is an equal ratio of male to female contestants with 32 of each gender. *Assuming one contestant will be eliminated each episode (except the first two) and that there will be at least 2 rejoins, there will be at least 66 BOTS episodes. *It is possible that Battle of the Shopkins takes place in Yoyleland, as the tower on top of the Yoyle Mountain can be seen in multiple scenes, like seen in the picture on the right. **However, it is more likely that the season's location is nearby Yoyleland because the grass isn't purple. *The intro is always started by a character using their limb to resemble Zara Star. **The intro has been started by Zara Star (BOTS 1-4), Celeste Rainbow Dress (BOTS 5), Harold (BOTS 6), Tocky Cuckoo Clock (BOTS 7), Buncho Bananas (BOTS 8), Mr. Hand (BOTS 9) **Buncho Bananas is the first male to do Zara Star's intro pose. **Harold is the first non-contestant to do Zara Star's intro pose. **The Abusement Park 2 has the most contestants who has done Zara Star's intro pose, at 2. **Celeste Rainbow Dress was the first contestant to do Zara Star's intro pose. *The intro's song is called "MUSIC OF ZARA'S 3D HAND". **Mistakes in the intro: ***Everyone after Jessicake in the lineup has rough finishes to their limbs and facial features out of everyone else in the intro. ***Cheeky Chocolate didn’t have any legs. ***Pupkin Cake and Spilt Milk didn't have arms when all contestants are showing until the intro in BOTS 3. ***Although it's hard to see, Twinkle Cupcake's mouth is blue instead of white, but only when all the contestants are showing. ***Until BOTS 4, Tocky Cuckoo Clock doesn't have any body, but only when all contestants are showing. ***Donatina is missing in the first part. However, she was added to the intro in BOTS 3. ***Marsha Mello was missing her legs until BOTS 3. *Before the second half starts, a faint voice clip of the Shopkins saying "Switch" over and over can be heard, which is taken from "Getting Teardrop to Talk". *The hosts, Zara Star and Sunburst, previously appeared in a 2008 TylerTheMan201 animation called "Sunburst Finds Out His Value". **They are also the second time that there have been two hosts simultaneously, the other being Ghurty Speaker Box and D'lish Donut Speaker Box, if TV does not count as a host. **As of BOTS 8, they disappeared through Zara Star's multiplication with Aruba. **As of BOTS 11, Sunburst has returned, being found out as a disguised as fries within Twinkle Cupcake. **As of BFB 12, Zara Star has been recovered by Honey Hearts. *This is the first season not to have past episode release dates. **However, the creators sometimes announce the release date for the future episode(s) after the voting. *The original TSB assets for facial features and limbs aren't used in BOTS (except in the air fluttering, most walking and running, other rare occasions, and sometimes even as a joke). **Since TSB, SAS, and SC use the same animation style, BOTS decided to use a new animation style where the mouth, arms, and legs are hand-drawn, and the animation is in frame-by-frame. However, some of the scenes of BOTS uses the old animation style sometimes. *This is the first season in which previously eliminated contestants aren't held in the TLC. Instead, all of them are being held somewhere inside of the Bin. *This is the first season where a female is in last place. (Note that Twinkle Cupcake was last place in TSB as Scarletta Gateau rejoined late and finished 4th/21, and Pupkin Cake was 22nd/22 because Twinkle Cupcake, who got the least SAS join votes, was not an official contestant at the time). *This is the first season that Jessicake and Rainbow Kate appeared together, however they are in different teams, as Jessicake is on The Abusement Park 2 and Rainbow Kate is on The Feathers and the Anvil!. *The BOTS intro was the first intro to feature the host, unlike the intros of TSB, SAS, and SC. *The show is animated with Animate CC and saved on this folder. *This is the first season of TSB in 6 years to get past five episodes. **This is due to TSB reaching 6 episodes on June 1, 2010, SAS 5 being cancelled, and SC going on its "best hiatus ever." ***SC 6 is having an intentional hiatus, thus getting the name, "TSB's best hiatus ever!" *If Spilt Milk, Bubbleisha, Rainbow Sparkle or Starletta Shades get eliminated in BOTS, they will be the contestant(s) who have been eliminated the highest amount of times at three. **Since the first three have been eliminated twice in TSB and the later two were eliminated in TSB and SAS. **Sweet Pea has become the first contestant to be eliminated three times. *The scene backgrounds used in this series are from Paper Towel. *Just like the previous seasons, BOTS Stingers always take place at night. *Kooky Cookie and Yolanda Yo-Yo were the first two contestants eliminated. Coincidentally, they both subtracted some of nearly everyone's points in A Ruff Time. *This season marks the first time where Yolanda Yo-Yo was eliminated. *This is the second season where a female contestant got eliminated first (Kooky Cookie) chronologically, the first being Scarletta Gateau in Season 1. *The average number of limbs of a BOTS contestant is 2.98. *The logo with Sunburst and Zara Star spell out "bots", Sunburst's feet being the b and Zara Star in the middle being an o, all in lowercase. **However, in the "Battle for Nothing" intro shown in "BRING BACK YELLOW STAR!", Sunburst appears to be frowning. His other foot now forms an "n", and Zara Star is just an outline. The logo spells out "bfn". *When someone is walking or running, the running animation for BOTS is used. *BOTS episodes were expected to come out every two weeks despite no official schedule for them ever being made, but many episodes were released in three weeks or more, and one of them was released barely over a year after the one preceding it. *During the QnA of the 2019 TSB + PP Meetup, Tyler stated that the host of BOTS was originally going to be a giant spider. Category:Seasons